fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Fullsmooth
'''Baby Fullsmooth (べいびふるすむど Beibi Furusumodo) or Moon Fetus (ムーン胎児 Muun Taiji) is a former S-class Mage of the guild Gramlush. Later we inquire that she's an agent, who works for Magic Council. When Jackal destroyed the building, Baby escaped and joined Dead's Head Caucus and became a skilled, powerful dark mage.' Appearance Baby is a quite short and thin girl with long and straight, blue hair and black eyes. She doesn't have big breasts, although she's already seventeen years old. The annoying thing about her appearance is that she looks like a lolita. She wears a long, white dress with huge buttons, which hides almost the entire body, except face and hands. The sleeves are very big, like in kimono.Her neck and legs cannot be seen, but sometimes Baby plays with her dress by lifting it and moving her legs like a little child, not a teenager. The white dress has got an extra color. It's blue. The dress is adorned by blue "fire" on the bottom and on the sleeves. But it's not all. Baby partially covers her dress with a piece of black material with yellow stripes on it, showing the symbol of her guild Dead's Head Caucus on the back. The piece of material is considered looking like an apron, so one of her enemy called her a "Big Mom", which irritated her. Well, her favourite color is of course blue, because she also wears a blue cap with no adornments and a really short, extra jacket with a hood.Baby doesn't use jewellery, except a necklace with a giant, red bead. Moon Fetus wears pink socks and red, solid boots. Her guild symbol is on her right shoulder, hidden by her clothes. She uses big amount of blusher, which makes her look like an innocent girl. Sometimes Baby wears much simpler outfit. She is seen wearing a long, indigo blouse with a hood and very long, usually making walking hard, black skirt, which hides her beautiful legs. She wears big, black high-heeled boots. Black or high, brown boots, with a lot of laces and zippers. Personality At first Baby seems to be a girlish, innocent person and a sweet creature at the age of ten. She likes playing with her opponents by saying silly things and do girlish things, like playing with a bear.She often says how cute and soft he is to make her opponent's heart calm down, so they do not attack her. Baby is often seen in trains, asking old men about the way home, so they talk to her and give candies. Some people say that trains are her houses and candies are all she has got to eat. Of course it's not true, but they like backbiting her strange nature.Baby is often seen holding a little umbrella, which doesn't really help when it's raining or when the sun shines too much. But her personality changes when she meets young women, especially with big breasts, who are married or have a boyfriend. Moon Fetus claims that the worst thing in the world is love and she often says things like "Love? Who the hell needs it?". She turns into an aggressive woman, who curses a lot and insults anyone she meets. She's so moody that she can even kill her guildmates in her anger period or anger attack, that's why her mates don't like talking to her and having fun with her. History Synopsis Abilities 'Twirl-Twirl Magic' (クルクル回すの魔法) it's a Caster Magic, used by Baby and Ooba Babasama. It allows the user to make somebody or something spin by pointing at them with the caster's index finger and making circles in the air. The "attacked" enemy feels bad soon and it's hard for him/her to see what's going on, because the change of territory is too quick, so the brain has to analyze the surroundings. As it's said before, the mage can force objects to spin, like houses or rocks. Actually the spinning rocks do not attack anyone, when they are quite far from them.But when somebody is so stupid to come closer, he/she'll be hurt. It's also a kind of Supporting Magic, because Baby can make different parts of human body spin, like hands, so when her guildmate attacks, his/her fist starts spinning, which makes hits more successful. Twirl Twirl Magic can also cause hurricanes. Moon Fetus points her finger at the chosen and objects and starts drawing circles in the air. Then the enemy figures out that the chosen object isn't spinning and Baby Fullsmooth chosen air. So a quite small, but still powerful hurricane appears. It's quite easy to dash it. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Restriction_Magic '''Body Restriction Magic'] (魔法 の魔法 ) Body Restriction Magic is a form of Magic which allows the user to prevent the effected target's body from moving, effectively paralyzing them. While the mechanics behind such Magic are unknown, its known users were shown nearing Lucy Heartfilia and making physical contact with her before she had her movements restrained, hinting the requirement of direct physical contact with the target for the paralyzing effect to work. Baby doesn't use it very often, but it's helpful when she wants her enemy stop moving when her guildmate prepares a powerful spell. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Changeling Changeling Magic] (チェンジリング の魔法 )The user reads an incantation, after which a bright light flashes and the minds of two people are switched. The spell must be deactivated within 30 minutes, otherwise the minds will never return to their original bodies. If Mages have been switched, their Magic will remain in their original bodies, as when Happy and Erza switched, Happy was able to use Erza's Requip and Erza was able to use his Aera. It's Baby's favourite magic, because she thinks it helps people with understanding each other. She was able to cast this spell without any incantation, but she had to make her arms look like a "V" letter. Then a strange sphere of turquoise magic surrounds her hands and Moon throws the ball at her opponents or near them. It explodes and releases a huge wave of magical energy, which turns into letters. The letters surround the targets and binds them. They starts shining and suddenly the light disappears. Legend of City (れげんどおぶしち)A Magic that allows the user to collect wandering souls within the chosen town, and usethem for combat. However, if the user steps out of the chosen town even for one step, they must recollect all the souls again. Though Baby's magic is much more powerful and it's her favourite magic. She's got various ghosts in her "arsenal", as she often says, but she often summons only two types of ghosts. The first one is a little, pink and white ghost with mouth only, which appears in herds. The ghosts are controlled by Baby and their main ability is to eat Moon Fetus' enemy. The ghosts do not talk, but shriek only, making their enemies start being afraid of everything. The second type of ghost is a giant, old bearded man, who doesn't fight very often. The ghost is called Rinka and he's a very helpful and thougthful apparition. He cares about Baby and sometimes defends her. He's able to fly, like all ghosts, so Baby often sits on his long beard and travels. He's a very powerful ghost, able to spit fire out of his mouth. The fire cannot be defeated by water, because it's a quite simple illusion. Thanks to his wonderful Illusion Magic, he's able to escape with Baby very fast and succesfully and the enemy still thinks he's fighting with Moon Foetus. Some people say it's the soul of her father. *'Illusion Magic' (錯覚 の魔法 ) As it's written before, Rinka uses Illusion Magic.A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range, as seen when Ivan Dreyar was able to trick the entirety of the Grand Magic Games audience into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus, as well as hide him and the other Raven Tail Mages. He mainly uses it to literally spit fire out of his mouth and makes his enemies think the fire is real and they panic. Also he showed he could use Reality Warping by forcing Baby's foes think they still fighting them, but Baby and Rinka were gone beyond. Weapons Twin Rings (ツインリング)These are Baby's main weapons. They seem to be just simple, golden rings, often used as big bracelets. She found the gift in a library. They were situated near Mystogan. He was sitting on a chair and sleeping. It was night. She liked the rings, so she stole them. Then she inquired that they are magical Edolas Items. Magical Twin Rings. They are filled with magical energy, allowing her to create illusions based on her foe's desires. The rings shine and release the strange, greenish energy, which are transformed into feather. The feather surrounds the enemy and then he fells on the ground, holding his head and crying out in pain. Then he sees a totally different world, built on his desires and dreams. The illusion is not very long, it lasts maybe five minutes.When the illusionary world disappears, the feather fade in the sky. The magic is activated when Baby's rings touch the opponent. Trivia *Her nickname "Moon Fetus" was created by her guildmates, because of her habit of wearing blue clothes. Category:Female Category:Former Mage Category:Assassin Category:Dark Guild Member